Ex-Partner
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Tentang Chuuya yang selalu direpotkan dengan aksi bunuh diri Dazai. Selama ini Chuuya selalu menolongnya karena mereka adalah partner. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah bukan partner...


**Ex-Partner**

By: Aqua Freeze

Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa35

* * *

Tik Tik Tik

Air menetes dari rambut oranye seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Di sampingnya tergeletak seorang pria berperban yang juga dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Chuuya, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" protes pemuda berambut coklat tua itu.

"Oi, _kuso Dazai,_ kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu!"

Ya, ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Nakahara Chuuya menyelamatkan nyawa Dazai Osamu dari aksi bunuh dirinya yang sudah menjadi hobi itu. Minggu lalu Chuuya baru saja memotong tali yang digunakan Dazai untuk gantung diri di pohon. Dan hari ini Chuuya harus menceburkan diri di sungai untuk mengejar Dazai yang menghanyutkan diri. Entah sudah berapa kali Chuuya direpotkan oleh aksi bunuh diri partnernya itu.

"Haah, Chuuya memang _tsundere_ ya. Bilang saja kalau tidak mau aku mati."

"Siapa yang _tsundere_?! Kalau boleh kulakukan aku pasti sudah membunuhmu dari dulu!"

Chuuya tidak berbohong. Ia sangat membenci partnernya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia punya seribu alasan untuk membunuh Dazai, namun tidak pernah ia lakukan karena mereka terikat oleh satu ikatan yang disebut "partner". Dulunya ia sempat merasa senang saat diperintahkan oleh Boss untuk menjadi partner Dazai karena saat itu di mafia ia tidak memiliki teman sebaya. Ia merasa senang mendapatkan partner yang seumuran dengannya. Namun ia salah. Menjadi partner Dazai sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Dazai selalu bisa membuat urat kesabaran Chuuya putus dengan segala tingkah jahilnya. Ia juga tega meninggalkan Chuuya sendirian saat ia pingsan setelah bertarung menggunakan _corruption._ Padahal Chuuya sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam setiap pertarungan. Tidak hanya itu, Dazai juga entah mengapa punya hobi bunuh diri. Saat Chuuya lengah, Dazai sering tiba-tiba menghilang dan ditemukan sedang menjalankan aksi bunuh diri dengan berbagai cara. Pihak yang selalu direpotkan karena hal itu adalah Chuuya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Dazai apapun yang terjadi.

Banyak orang mengira Chuuya melakukan itu karena cinta. Jangan bercanda. Kalau memang perasaan terhadap orang yang selalu membuatmu kesal sampai kau ingin membunuhnya itu disebut 'cinta', lalu perasaan tokoh pangeran dan putri dalam dongeng yang hidup bahagia selamanya itu disebut apa?

Sebenarnya Dazai mau bunuh diri atau melakukan apapun Chuuya tidak peduli. _'Kalau memang ingin mati, ya silakan'_ , pikirnya. Namun selama mereka masih terikat status 'partner', ia tidak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja karena nantinya Chuuya sendiri yang akan kerepotan. Jadi, sudah jelas ini bukan karena ia mencintai Dazai atau apa.

Ya, ini pasti bukan 'cinta'. Chuuya meyakinkan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

-o-O-o-

4 tahun berlalu sejak Dazai keluar dari mafia. Sudah 4 tahun pula Chuuya menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang tanpa perlu merasa kesal karena ulah Dazai.

Malam itu saat ia berjalan melewati tepi sungai, ia melihat siluet seorang pria yang tidak asing di atas jembatan. Beberapa detik kemudian pria itu melompat ke sungai yang arusnya cukup deras karena seharian tadi hujan deras.

Chuuya yang kaget melihat hal itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung terjun ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan pria itu. Seteah berusaha keras akhirnya Chuuya berhasil meraih pria itu lalu membawanya ke tepi sungai. Tempat itu cukup gelap, namun Chuuya tetap menyadari kalau pria yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu adalah Dazai.

"Rasanya _dejavu_. Kenapa kau selalu menggagalkan rencanaku?"

"Sudah jelas itu karena..."

"Kita sudah bukan partner, Chuuya." Dazai menyela perkataan Chuuya seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan olah Chuuya.

Chuuya terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan lalu berdiri. Dazai memegang pergelangan tangan Chuuya saat pemuda berambut oranye itu hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _kuso_ Dazai _."_ Chuuya berhasil menyingkirkan genggaman tangan Dazai. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Dazai.

" _I love you, Chuuya."_ Pelan dan tersamar oleh suara arus air sungai yang deras, namun Chuuya dapat mendengar kalimat itu dengan baik.

" _Shut up!_ Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan kata-kata seorang pengkhianat," jawabnya dengan nada yang tenang. Bukan dengan nada kesal atau _tsundere_ seperti biasanya. Tenang, namun menyiratkan sedikit kepedihan.

Nakahara Chuuya masih merasa tersakiti oleh pengkhianatan Dazai Osamu yang keluar dari mafia dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Pernyataan cinta dari dari Dazai tidak membuat semua lebih baik, namun justru semakin menyakiti Chuuya.

Kenapa?

Karena saat itu Chuuya sadar kalau dirinya juga mencintai Dazai. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chuuya langsung berbalik lalu memeluk Dazai. Kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya seperti kisah dalam dongeng. Namun hal itu tidak ia lakukan.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah bukan partner lagi. Terlebih lagi mereka ada di dua organisasi berbeda yang sewaktu-waktu bisa bertarung. Karena itu Chuuya tidak dapat membalas perasaan Dazai.

Meski demikian, bukan Dazai namanya kalau tidak bisa membaca Chuuya. Kurang lebih ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh mantan partnernya itu sekarang. Keduanya saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa bersama. Oleh karena itu, setidaknya untuk kali ini saja...

"Chuuya, maukah kau menginap di tempatku malam ini?"

-END-

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Lanjutannya silakan bayangkan sendiri. ;p

Soukoku memang pairing galau. Sejak awal series sudah menyandang status 'mantan' pula. Hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti mereka kembali bersama.

Silakan bagi yang mau berkomentar atau review.


End file.
